clowderandcrispfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachite
"Being cool is being your own self, not doing something that someone else is telling you to do." Malachite is the main Gem of the Jewel Crew. She was a terraforming manager on Homeworld. She joined the Crystal Gems during the rebellion. She was happy, fighting for her freedom, until the corruption. She had been undergound. The blast didn't touch her. When she came up, all of her friends were shattered and corrupted. She was very angry with the Crystal Gems, so she left. She had made herself a home, similar to the temple. She was wondering a park one day when she found a baby duct taped to a swing set. She freed it and, when she found no mother, she took it home with her. No one ever claimed the baby, so she kept it. She kept it in her temple with her, until it got older and more mischievous. Then she built a house for it outside of her temple. She took care of the baby until it was older, and she gave it a name, Bek. She decided to train the child to fight Gem monsters, so that she could fend for herself. Appearence Malachite wears a shirt that covers her chest to her neck. She wears a bathing suit-like garmet on top of the shirt, and she wears a ribbon around her waist. She wears leggings with comet symbols on it, the leggings have no toes. She has a almost white-green hair. She has bright green skin with darker stripes all over her body. She has two eyes on one side of her face due to her defectivity. Abilities Malachite has standard Gem abilities, being able to Fuse, Shapeshift, and make her Gem glow. She also has hydrokinesis. Trivia * Malachite actually exists in real life, Her Gem is with her creator, user BektheCrispChip. * Malachite has an attack that Bek describes as "Poison jab". * Malachite is very strong, able to lift trucks. * She gets money to take care of her child through an unknown source. * Malachite is 6500 Years old as of 2018. Gemstone Malachite is a Copper Carbonate mineral. This opaque, green banded mineral crystallizes in the monoclinic crystal system, and most often forms botryoidal, fibrous, or stalagmitic masses, in fractures and spaces, deep underground, where the water table and hydrothermal fluids provide the means for chemical precipitation. Individual crystals are rare but do occur as slender to acicular prisms. Pseudomorphs after more tabular or blocky azurite crystals also occur. Malachite often results from the weathering of copper ores, and is often found together with azurite (Cu3(CO3)2(OH)2), goethite, and calcite. Except for its vibrant green color, the properties of malachite are similar to those of azurite and aggregates of the two minerals occur frequently. Malachite is more common than azurite and is typically associated with copper deposits around limestones, the source of the carbonate. Malachite's Gem is right above the middle of her chest. It has been referenced that Malachite is defective due to the shape of her Gem, it being supposed to be a heart shape, instead it being a lopsided L shape. Her Gem is not chabochaned, being completely round.